The proposed research will be aimed toward understanding those factors - cultural, biochemical, and genetic - which regulate the synthesis of sterols. Esterification of sterols, the role of esters in sterol metabolism, and nature of intermediate forms in sterol biosynthesis will be investigated. The wild-type yeast, Saccharomyces cerevisiae, and several mutants will be used in the study.